


One Loser, One Observer, and a Red String

by JustAPileOfAshProbably



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spideychelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker is always a sweetheart, Spideychelle, but I’m super lazy, hence all these one shots, i wrote this ages ago on no sleep, im still coping and need to pour my energy into something, mj is awesome as always, ned sorta comes up every so often because I love him, not even you marvel, there are totally mistakes, these are all super short but they can entertain you for a bit if you need, theyre soulmates and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPileOfAshProbably/pseuds/JustAPileOfAshProbably
Summary: This is an ever-growing collection of one-shots (that don’t connect) focusing on Michelle Jones and Peter Parker with the occasional Ned Leeds.





	1. Peter Parker in Red Stillettos is a Great Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and there are definitely mistakes that I am too lazy to fix so, enjoy :)

“Yo, undo whatever you are doing with your face right now,” MJ said to Ned, though she didn’t even lift her gaze from the chemistry notes in front of her. “It’s unsettling this peaceful atmosphere I have going on.”

Ned’s cheeks flushed, his facial expression returning to what could pass as normal. “How could you even see my face if you’re practically inhaling your notes?” He asked her, trying not to let his face get scrunched up in worry again. Peter had left school early for a meeting with Iron-Man but promised he would be back in time for practice today. Ned looked at MJ, who’s eyes were narrowed at she focused on the flash cards and practice tests in front of her. He would say some nice words about Peter at his funeral if the secret hero was late today and invoked the wrath that was Michelle Jones.

MJ shrugged. “Call it a sixth sense.”

“Spidey-sense.” Ned whispered in amazement, his words low enough that even MJ didn’t hear him. He watched the decathlon captain with curious eyes and he wondered if MJ was a secret hero that no one knew about.

“Where is everyone?”

MJ and Ned looked up from their studies- well only MJ actually, since Ned was still fantasizing about have two superhero friends- to see Peter across the gym.

“Practice starts in ten minutes.” MJ told him matter-of-factly. “Sit down and get your Chem notes out, you missed an entire section when you fell asleep during Mr. Dunkley’s lesson.”

Peter, confused and flustered, walked over to sit next to MJ, who had already put her notes in his spot, ready for him to copy. He continued to watch her in bewilderment as Ned looked towards MJ who totally had the ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

“I told you we started one hour earlier in anticipation that you would be late based on the last two practices.” MJ explained, furrowing her brows as she examined one of the practice sheets. “Mr. Harrington messed up the last question. Typical.”

Ned then peered over his own work to see whatever MJ was talking about and she turned the paper so he didn’t have to attempt to read upside down. Peter, on the other hand, still seemed to be processing the fact MJ planned on him being late. To Ned, this wasn’t a big shocker or anything. Peter did tend to show up halfway through practice even without doing his Spider-Man rounds. Unlike Liz, MJ held their practices from four to six so half the team could go to other clubs right after school. Somehow, Peter still managed to be late and Ned guessed MJ just decided to take his own tardiness into her own hands.

“Ned, can you start crossing out the first phrase of that question and replace it with this one for me? Thanks.” MJ handed Ned a small stack of papers and a copy she already correct before she finally spared Peter a glance.  
“Don’t be so surprised, loser.” MJ started, a small smirk forming on her face as she regarded Peter with the smallest amount of attention. “Tricking you into coming to practice early is the most innocent thing I’ve done since I became captain. You only showing up for the latter portion of practices is only going to hurt the team when we start preparing for internationals. So I had to find a way to get you to come to practice on time and not with a flourish of lies.”

Peter gawked, then attempted to compose himself so he didn’t look like a total idiot. “I don’t come with a ‘flourish of lies’,” He air-quoted.

Michelle squinted, her mouth twitching as though she was holding her own comment back. Ned looked up momentarily to see Peter noticing the same thing. MJ not speaking her mind? What was next? Captain America becoming a war-criminal? Oh wait.

“What was your excuse Monday?” She questioned instead, making both boys state at each other in horror. What did Peter pull out of the actual-excuse-box Monday morning? Was it the phone-call meeting with Tony Stark or Peter helping some elderly lady walk her groceries home? Or did they skip the actual-excuse-box and just laugh at all the not-reality-but-more-of-a-dream-excuse-box scenarios? (They usually just called t the whacky-excuse-box.) Like Peter was busy riding on the back of an ant with an ex-Baskin Robbins employee? Or that Natasha was teaching him how to flip in heels and he had just spent the last five hours in the Avenger’s infirmary with Nat trying to explain to Tony why Peter’s ankles were broken?

Come to think of it, Ned really wished Peter would use the Black Widow one but he knew he didn’t since it was a ‘security matter’ or whatever.

“Uh, I was helping my Aunt with groceries?” Peter said weakly, a small ounce of hope leaking into his voice.

MJ rolled her eyes. “No, you were on the phone with Tony Stark who was freaking out over some alien-tech file gone missing.”

Ned quirked up an eyebrow, knowing that that exact situation was one of the whacky-excuse-box options. Peter, however missed that and turned bright red, his words coming out stuttered.

“Wh-wh-what?”

MJ pulled out a slip of paper, grinning as she slid it to her left while trying to re-focus on the practice tests Ned began to hand back to her.

Peter stared wide-eyed at the paper, his eyes lighting up as he recognized where it was from. Currently, the box was sitting on Peter’s desk, still unmoved since Ned originally placed it there. Ned then remembered MJ saying she went to Peter’s to pick up a book he borrowed and probably saw the slips of paper on Peter’s desk. Ned grinned as he saw his best friend’s face go through a range of emotions- recognition, confusion, fear, then back to confusion as Peter looked towards MJ.

Deciding to actually address Peter, MJ looked over as some of their teammates arrived. “By the way, if Black Widow ever tries to get you to train in heels, go with some red stilettos.”

MJ winked, the motion so quick Ned was sure he imagined it. But as he looked towards Peter, who’s skin was now scarlet, Ned realized he hadn’t imagined MJ winking at Peter.

Not again, Ned thought looking between Peter and the new captain of the decathlon team. 


	2. What A Stupid Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is fed up with the idiocy that is Peter Parker and his self-sacrificing ideas.
> 
> *INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet again another Drabble made in the A.M. hours so please enjoy :)

“I don’t seem to recall you ever saying anything to oppose it when we first brought up the idea,” Peter snapped, something he immediately regretted as he heard his own words. Words that did not sound like him in the very least. But there they were, hanging off his lips, taunting him as he could never take them back.

“Saying anything different?” MJ repeated, her own tone going quiet, but never losing its hostility. “You never told me about your suicidal plan because you knew I wouldn’t agree. You know what you did? Made me feel like everything was going to be okay, that I was allowed to feel the slightest bit of hope you would somehow manage to get out of this practically unscathed. That after all of this you could finally see what this does to the people closest to you. It’s why you never told May or Ned. They found out on accident. They still wouldn’t know if you actually had it your way. You would rather them live ignorant to your double life so you didn’t feel guilty about them worrying. But me? Maybe I knew beforehand, but you still told me. I don’t know why, but you told me because you could handle me knowing. Because I’m not the only family you have left or the best friend from childhood. I’m the smart, observant girl in the background that you managed to convince that you would be okay. Here’s the thing, Parker. I did not sign up to watch you hurtle yourself into certain death. And I certainly do not want you to lie to me about your plan and the mission in general just so your conscious can be at ease that I’m not worrying about never seeing you again. Which, by the way, is a very big fear for me. And Ned. And May. So don’t you dare insinuate that I would openly agree to a plan where you would get yourself killed, especially when there’s no beneficial outcome.”

Peter shifted his feet, only looking down to avoid some of the guilt he faced when he saw MJ’s expression. It was raw emotion, a calm and collected anger that made it even worse for Peter. He would rather MJ yell and scream at the top of her lungs— actually not at the top of her lungs because Peter had yet to install Tony’s soundproof lining so Mrs. Mallard’s knitting would be interrupted if MJ was screaming. 

“He would be gone for good, if I did this,” Peter responded, his earlier angry tone dissipated into a more bitter, defeated one. Though, he had no intentions of letting green menace rampage through the city again, no matter how hard it was for MJ to accept that. 

“Karen, how many alternative ways can Peter defeat the High-Tech Robin-Hood impersonator without sentencing himself to death?” MJ asked loudly, locking her jaw as she stared at Peter, who was glaring at her utilization of his AI. 

“He doesn’t even use a bow and arrow, MJ.”

“And you don’t have eight eyes, just two annoyingly distracting ones.”

Before the two could even continue their banter, Karen had already come up with an answer. “Based on your description and recent sightings, MJ the Destroyer, I’ve deduced you are talking about the so-called ‘Green Goblin’. Based on the information Peter has gathered and the resources he could call in, there are 3,592 different ways Peter can defeat him without combining or utilizing different tactics from other scenarios. Would you like me to reach the optimal number or would this suffice for the disagreement you two are experiencing?”

“That will do, Karen, thank you.” MJ told her, the ghost of a smirk forming on her features. “Also, can you remind Peter later to change my nickname to something decent please?”

Peter’s glare deepened. “First you won’t go along with my plan and now you want Karen to change your nickname? Seriously?”

MJ’s smile hardened, noting Peter’s stubborn resilience had not faltered. “Well if you change my nickname later it means you listened to logic and didn’t go and try to kill yourself.” MJ cocked her head, her lips forming a hard line. “A win win for everyone.”

“Wrong, its a lose lose since I miss the golden opportunity to take him down and I can’t say ‘MJ The Destroyer’ in my weird voice.” Peter retorted, moving to sit on the couch— which MJ took as a win— as opposed to standing in the middle of the hallway like they had been the last ten minutes. 

MJ snorted, she couldn’t believe how naive Peter was being. “At least in my scenario you are very much alive. Why can’t you see that waiting a little longer is your best bet right now?”

Peter looked away from her, sighing heavily and weaving his fingers together as he stared off at the distant city life. “Waiting is not an option, MJ, not with this dude.”

“Even if it means you leave May with no family? Ned with no other half? And me?”

“It’s a risk, but this whole Spider-Man thing is a risk and I refuse to give it up.” 

MJ’s expression softened as she went to sit next to the stubborn excuse of a -friend, yeah a friend. “I’m not asking you to give up this, nor am I saying you shouldn’t go after all the major bad guys in the Queens area. All I am saying, is that you should wait until he’s vulnerable and not at the top of his game. The last of your injuries from your fight last week just healed today, your mind is still frazzled and you can’t go in when you don’t have a clear head. Plus, the Leprechaun inspired Scream-Impersonator just got new tech in yesterday which we have yet to identify and even calculate a defense attack. You need to wait, Peter, or Queens is going to lose its best defender and everyone in your life will lose you. May. Ned. Me.”

Peter tore his gaze from the window, to look at her with an achingly devastating expression. She hadn’t convinced him. 

“When he almost got to you,” Peter whispered, reaching for her hand. She let him take her fingers and weave them together. “I saw the entire world slow down, my senses -everything- focused on you. I knew I was moving but all I could see was you. I saw how your hair looked that one morning you actually slept over after a movie marathon with Ned. I saw how surprised you were when you were named team captain. I saw how even though you try to hide your emotions, you couldn’t help but laugh and smile when Ned finally asked Betty out and Ned looked like he was going to pass out. Everything I picture you as in my mind suddenly materialized because I thought you were going to die. I can’t let him get close again and that means I have to take the fight to him. Today.”

MJ looked down at their intertwined hands, aware of Peter’s gaze watching her reactions. Slowly, she began to look upcuntil she had finally caught his stare again. “You know the feeling you felt then? When you thought I was going to die? That’s how we feel every time you go out and we don’t have superpowers to stop you. We just have words and actions to try and convince you not to go out when you are being reckless. Because when you get it into your head that you can defeat a bad guy, you immediately go and spring the trap. Most times you manage okay with only a few injuries. But this guy? He’s a volcano and you want to walk into it despite knowing you won’t come back.”

Peter remained silent, now the one to drop their stare and look at their hands. He had began to trace circles on the back of her hand, frowning as he did so. 

“Just give us a week,” MJ compromised, her tone on the fence of becoming a pleading one. “One week to figure out his next move and hit him where he’s going to least expect it. Not now when he knows you’ll becoming because of his newest shipment. Wait until his guard is down and recruit Nat or someone to help you because you don’t need to do this alone to prove to anyone that you are strong enough. You stopped a guy with metal wings from stealing stuff from Stark. You went to space and fought a purple titan before you died and then came back to life because Stark and Cap changed the timeline. You should know by now that you don’t need to prove yourself and can ask for help when you need it. And this time, I think we both know you do.”

MJ stared at him, silently begging him to listen to her. 

“A week?”

Her breathe caught in her throat as she registered his words. MJ couldn’t help the smile that overtook her features. She convinced him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos or a comment!


	3. Spidey-Boy Can’t Keep A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If MJ doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man in the sequel, then what’s the point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, MJ totally knows Peter is Spider-Man. Thanks for coming to my Ted-Talk.

“If you knew I was Spider-Man, why didn’t you say anything?” Peter asked frantically, his eyes wide as MJ merely observed his reaction. 

“If you wanted to tell me, you would -which you did- and that was your choice.” MJ responded, shrugging as though they were talking about the weather and not Peter’s secret superhero-ing. 

She sat on her bed, grabbing the book on her night table, the weight calming her nerves as she realized what was happening.

Firstly, Spider-Man saved her from some jackass with a gun. Normally, MJ could usually handle herself but when a gun was involved she was no match. She really didn’t feel like testing out whether or not the mugged was trigger happy, and thankfully she didn’t find out. Spider-Man came in and took out the guy within moments, allowing her to breathe out an air of relief. 

So MJ was pretty calm despite what happened but being Queens, she dealt with this at least once a month and usually once a month a douchebag with pepper spray in their eyes would be taken into jail. No biggie. Except all the other ones had a lousy pocket knife, not an actual gun that made MJ freeze her movements within seconds. She guessed she should consider herself lucky Spider-Man was in the neighborhood or tonight could have ended much worse. 

And the fact that it all could have gone worse freaked Peter out majorly. He seemed to have forgotten his ‘deep, strong’ voice and squeaked out a “MJ, oh my God, are you okay?!”.

Of course, being MJ, she merely responded with a wave of her hand, telling him not to worry about her. She even gave him a break and didn’t comment on how he knew her nickname (which she only let her friend’s call her).

And Spider-Man being Peter, could not stop worrying about her. Which is how he ended up walking her home. It must have been a sight, the famous wall-crawler grounded all because he refused to let MJ walk home by herself. Truly, it was endearing but MJ thought it brought a little too much attention to them since she knew people took pictures of them. She could see the headline now: ‘Spider-Man spotted escorting girl home’ or some variation of that with an article theorizing their relationship or a man-on-the-street feature with random theories from Queen residents. 

When they got to her apartment building (something MJ also didn’t question his knowledge of) MJ went to go inside, but looked back to see Spider-Man still planted on the sidewalk. Normally he’d already be swinging away, but she knew Peter was still freaked out. What an adorable dweeb.

“You know, I would have been okay walking to my building.” MJ told him as she looked back, a lazy smile spreading on her face. “It’s not like it was far.”

Spider-Man -or should she say Peter?- shifted in his spot and looked to the ground, kicking a piece of gravel. 

“I know,” He admitted, not even bothering to deepen his voice. “I, uh, just wanted you to make it home alright.”

MJ rolled her eyes, wondering how no one knew this nerd’s secret. “Now I know I’m pretty cool and all, but I don’t think I should get any special treatment from the Queen’s local hero, Spider-Boy.”

He shook his head, an image of Peter doing the same movement flashing in her mind. “Maybe this isn’t special treatment, strange girl I’ve never met before.”

Now even MJ wouldn’t let this one slide. “That’s a lie.” She said blatantly. 

“W-wh-what?” Spider-Man stuttered, totally losing composure. 

“You saved my friends in DC,” MJ reminded him. “I was at the bottom of the monument when you told me not to worry or something.”

“R-right.” He stammered, gaining some confidence back. “How could I forget a girl like you shouting that her friends were up in the elevator?”

MJ smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she fully turned towards him. “I don’t know, I’m pretty memorable for a regular high school student. I don’t interact much with my peers or participate in many events so that I become invisible to almost everyone. Totally memorable, though.”

“Trust me, I noticed you at the monument and obviously today. You’re hard to forget so I don’t know why our earlier meeting slipped my mind,” Spider-Man replied, surprising MJ since she knew Peter would probably be too nervous to say anything like this. 

“I tend to intimidate people,” She remarked, realizing the increasing amount of stares they were getting now. “But I don’t usually attract this many stares. Your doing, most likely.”

MJ gestured to the passbyer’s lingering glances on the local hero and herself. Although the attention didn’t make her uncomfortable, she would definitely prefer not being in the spotlight. 

Spider-Man looked around, the suit’s eyes widening as he realized this conversation was definetly not normal for him. 

“Uh, right yeah, uhm, actually do you mind if we talk on the roof?” He asked, taking a tentative step towards her.

Now that surprised her. This entire conversation she acted unphased, because she knew who was behind the mask, but wanting to talk on the roof? What was this loser thinking? 

She shrugged, covering her surprise with nonchalance. “Sure, why not, Spidey-Boy.”

He responded by taking a few more steps, now within reach when his nerves took over again. 

“Is it okay if I-uh-“

MJ rolled her eyes, acting like she didn’t adore Peter’s nervousness in asking if it was okay if he held her. 

She took initiative and wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head as she felt his arm slowly wrap around her waist. She was glad almost everyone had cleared the street, this was definitely not a moment she wanted someone to capture so they could sell it to a newspaper and have it be totally misinterpreted. 

“You know it’s Spider-Man, right?” He asked, laughing as she rolled her eyes.

“C’mon Bug-Boy, get it over with.”

“Most people would be honored to swing up to a rooftop with Spider-Man.”

“You act like I’m most people.”

Although she couldn’t see, because he had a mask on, MJ was sure Peter was rolling his eyes. His grip on her waist tightened and before she could get in a snide remark, they were off the ground. It was moments before they were on her roof, but those few seconds off the ground and completely airborn? Completely exhilarating. She could see the temptation of ditching any of her responsibilities to do that all night. It was like a momentary freedom where she didn’t have to think and just experience the wind blowing past her.

He let go of her as soon as they were stable on the roof, his hand going through the motion of running itself through his hair. Once he realized that he still had a mask on, he brought his hand down, trying to act as though he didn’t just do that. 

“You are definitely not like most people, MJ.” He told her seriously, the air around them shifting from a playful banter to a sober conversation. 

Sensing what Peter was about to do, MJ decided to play along. At this point, if she didn’t question him, who would she be? 

She smiled. “How do you know my nickname? Only a few people are allowed to call me that.”

All MJ could see was his head tilt to the side, not sure if his mouth had turned into it’s own smile or not. 

“Maybe because you gave me permission to call you that,” He responded carefully, slowly bringing his hand up to uncover the hem of his mask. She wondered if he practiced this before as he pulled the mask off. “MJ.”

She didn’t gasp or react really. Unless a wide smile counted. “Hey, Peter.” She called softly.

He frowned. “Not to be picky or anything, but usually I get more of a surprised ‘What?’ reaction-“

She cut him off with a hug, knowing full well she rarely gave them but this seemed like a good moment to make an exception. After suspecting his secret identity for almost a year now and knowing it for half a year, she couldn’t believe he willingly told her. Personally, she wouldn’t tell anyone, but Peter trusted her enough to keep his secret. 

He accepted the hug without protest, merely accepting the affection she seldom showed, let alone acted on. 

“Why do I get the feeling you aren’t surprised?” He asked her, mumbling into her shoulder. 

She pulled her head back, far enough to see him. Seeing his face jump from a sheepish expression to one of concern, MJ patted his shoulder lightly before nodding her head towards the fire escape. 

“Maybe we should take this conversation inside where no one can see you without a mask on?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure.” He responded numbly, pulling his mask on before he got back into view of the ground. 

Which was how Peter ended up pacing in her room as she clutched Beloved by Toni Morrison on her bed. The nerves of today finally caught up with her and the book acted as a grounding point. However, looking at Peter, she wasn’t sure who needed it more. 

“I just didn’t want to force you to share with me this part of your life, you know?” She continued, hoping she could calm him down.

“I get that, MJ, I do, but that’s not what’s worrying me.” He told her, a mix of emotions evident on his features. “In fact I appreciate you letting me have that choice, but if you know, then I wonder how many other people do and just won’t say anything.”

Ah, there it was. Truthfully, MJ would be anxious about the same thing if it were her, so she didn’t blame Peter in the slightest bit. But, at the same time, MJ confirmed Peter’s secret life when he spoke to her in Washington. That high-pitched ‘What?’ could only be matched to the changing pitch that belonged to Peter Parker. He was sixteen, his voice has yet to fully deepen. And the timing and his disappearance added onto the suspicion but she didn’t relay that to him. 

“Well I know because only you have that high-pitched of a voice, loser.” She told him truthfully. “You really have to learn how to disguise your voice at all times whenever you have the mask on.”

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded, taking what she had said into consideration and relaxing a bit. “So you’re not even the slightest bit surprised?”

“With all the loud whispering you and Ned do at lunch and in gym? Not at all, Parker.” MJ replied instantly.

“So I have to work on it?”

“Yeah, definitely work on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, a comment or whatever :)


	4. Peaceful, Maybe, But Death Was Also Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *INFINITY WAR SPOILERS/THEORY AHEAD*  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> After Thanos snapped his fingers, MJ was forced to experience the numbing sensation that came with Death. Somehow, even the afterlife has conspiracy theories.
> 
> (I also created a bit of character background for MJ since we don’t really know anything about her just yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INFINITY WAR SPOILERS/THEORIES*
> 
> Hi guys, I’m not sure what exactly happened to our beloved MJ after Thanks snapped his fingers, but I like to believe she disappeared while Ned remained in order to help Aunt May. Partyly because I refuse to believe Ned is gone and this gives Peter and MJ a reason to emotionally bond with eachother in the next movie because I bet there’s going to be remnants of what happened stowed away in everyone’s mind after Avengers 4 restores (almost) everything.

Dying, well, was a lot of things. It was peaceful, serene, a calming feeling settling into one’s soul that was rarely experienced during life. It was beautiful to reflect on one’s life and entertaining to remember the moments that had made it so special.

Moving to New York when she was ten was the first big memory that Michelle cherished. It was the beginning of a decent life, if she was being honest. Finding her corner in a local library and being on a first name basis with the barista in the library’s cafe. Or starting over at an age so sensitive and making herself invisible to others. No one knew her, not really. 

The biggest interaction she had for her first year besides introductions on the first day was when her books were knocked over by some klutz and they had apologized profusely and stammered their way through the momentary conversation. When she got older she interested herself more into school, becoming a constant presence in the background of most student’s lives. She was always there and she was content to be an observer, never becoming truly close to anyone. For a while, that was all she needed. 

But as she entered high school, being an observer didn’t hold over to well. She wasn’t moving again. She didn’t have anywhere to go for four more years. She began to want to be friends with other kids. Most weren’t worth her time and no one caught her eye.

That was until Peter Parker was absent for a week straight and then when his uncle died two weeks later. The days he was at school were when she noticed how distracted he was. At first he was just in his own head most of the day but most people gave him a break because of everything that had happened in his life. Then, he left for a weekend and came back with news that he had gotten a Stark internship. At first, Michelle would have called him out on it but the more Michelle thought about it, the more it seemed plausible. 

Peter was a genius, really. There was no way she could deny that. And his uncle’s death put him and his aunt on the front page of the newspapers. It was more then likely that Tony Stark saw a bit of himself in a bright kid with no parents and only an aunt to look after him as someone else close to him had died. He probably took a chance and reached out to him.

Michelle honestly thought that was what happened for about four days, until Spider-Man showed up in the newspapers with Tony Stark almost a week later. It was revealed he had tried to convince Captain America and his team mates to accept the Accords along with Tony Stark. The same weekend Peter was absent. 

Michelle was not dumb. She was almost positive it was Peter Parker under that suit catching buses and stopping robberies. From a klutzy kid to a web-slinging superhero. Peter’s big secret seemed like a brilliant thing to observe, especially his behavior whenever the hero was brought up or his internship.

Before Michelle knew it, she knew almost everything about Peter Parker, or at least the version of his school self. She didn’t mean to have all this knowledge on him, honestly. All she wanted to do is see if he would slip up and say anything about him being Spider-Man. And she was right to look for it. A few weeks into sophomore year, the idiot was talking about it with Ned Leeds whenever they were together. She guessed his best friend finally found out the news about their very own Peter Parker.

At this point, Michelle at least made attempts for conversation, or at least her version of it. She’s made a comment or two but then dismissed the conversation when she saw Peter only responding with a stare. Honestly, the kid made no attempt to actually say anything. Just sort of stared at her like she was an alien. Ned was nice enough to respond, making him her only debateable friend. 

This, of course, made her more interested in how Peter Parker’s mind works. And as sophomore year went by with Spider-Man saving the decathlon team right after she had won them Nationals and Homecoming ending with Liz’s father being arrested Michelle got busier. As the newly named captain for the team, Michelle was forced to actually interact with her peers. And it was definitely for the better. Her teammates weren’t all idiots like Flash and they were decent people to get to know. Somehow, Michelle found herself grouped with Peter and Ned. 

She just naturally gravitated toward them, probably because of Ned’s happiness over her calling them her friends and definitely not this weird sensation Michelle got whenever she looked at Peter. 

And after a year of getting to know the two boys and hanging out with them on a regular basis (even showing Peter her hidden corner in the library and Ned the secret menu at the café) Peter finally told her he was Spider-Man. And after another six achingly long months, the two had revealed their feelings to each other in a much more dramatic way then she would have liked. It all happened after Peter was freaking out about a rumor that The Vulture revealed his identity (which he hadn’t surprisingly). He was going on about how awful he would feel if anything happened to Aunt May, Ned, or MJ herself. 

MJ tried to convince him that he didn’t have to worry about her, because she was stubborn and was bound to put up a pretty good fight when her time came (she still had hundreds of books to read, if not thousands). That was when Peter had another mini-freak out about how she doesn’t understand how worried he gets over her. Which resulted in her snapping back that his worry was something everyone close to him felt every night when he put his mask on.

And somewhere in the midsts of all that, they had admitted their feelings and they had become an official couple.

So when Ned texted her that Peter jumped out of the bus and toward the flying donut, she was a bit worried. And when that donut went back to space and Peter’s cell was unavailable?

Boy did she freak out. 

When Aunt May began to question whether or not Peter would come back, MJ and Ned assured her that they would see him again.

And now as she looked around her surroundings, never ending and endlessly bright without a light source, she cursed herself for believing in hope rather then facts. Instead of thinking about Peter’s fate, she should have considered why his life was in danger in the first place. Whatever happened up in space or whatever thing was happening around the borders of Wakanda, affected everyone.

When Michelle began to feel numb, she began to panic. She called out for Ned and Aunt May, but all they probably saw was her book in a pile of dust on Peter’s bed. (She had gone in there to just get her book, she swears, but when she looked around the room that was so utterly Peter, MJ couldn’t help but sit down and think of the worst.) She knew she was gone, dead. She knew her physical body was nothing but a memory and a bit of dirt now.

As for her soul?

Well those current whereabouts were up for debate. It was a never ending surrounding of nothingness. There was no one in sight, no big gate or tormenting fires around. It was as though she was a speck of dirt on an otherwise stainless surface. 

No matter where she was, she knew it had something to do with what was happening on earth and in space. As she looked around, MJ wondered if this was how being a star in space felt like. Sure, looking up at them from Earth made them seem relatively close but MJ knew the reality was they were hundreds of light years away from each other. She wondered if that’s how it was. Millions of souls spread across the fabric of existence, wandering but never able to see anyone essentially because they were just so far away.

It was peaceful really. There was only one time she felt this untroubled.

It was the night after MJ found out the Decathlon team had advanced to Internationals for the upcoming summer. She had been so happy walking to Peter’s that night. Truthfully, MJ was just estatic to share the news with the two morons she adored immensely. On the same day she found out she was going to be given a full ride to Cambridge College if she committed before the upcoming November. 

MJ was just brimming with good news that day and going over to watch nerdy movies with Peter and Ned seemed like the cherry on top of it all. She lasted a whole two minutes before Peter questioned her whole happy attitude, which although she found slightly insulting knew it was a perfectly normal response. Upon sharing the news, the trio ended up realizing they would be within walking distance of each other for the four years after high school. 

Things just seemed to get better and better. 

So when they all fell asleep, things slowed and MJ realized how lucky she was. Her arm was loosely wrapped around Peter’s chest, their legs entangled underneath the thin blanket. Ned’s soft snores filled the air and Peter’s grip on her would tightened every so often just so he remembered that she was right there in his arms and no where else. 

Everything seemed to be in place and her entire being seemed to slip into a undisturbed state. A feeling she cherished as it lasted the night before MJ remember the amount of flash cards she would have to prepare for Internationals. Peter and Ned were there to give her moral support and throw candy at her when she got too focused.

And then, a few weeks later, this shit happens. First she wasn’t even on the bus Peter jumped out of, meaning the last thing she had said to him was ‘Have fun, losers,” which caused Peter to retailiste by sticking out his tongue at her.

That was their last interaction. At least May’s was they exchanging their usual, ‘Bye, love you, see you when I come home,” and Ned’s was him fulfilling his duty as ‘guy in the chair’. 

MJ still had so much she wanted to say to Peter. To Ned. To Aunt May. Hell, maybe even her parents. 

But where was she? In a borderless plane with nothing to distract her but her thoughts. At least, she thought it was entirely unrestricted since no matter how far she walked, she never seemed to go anywhere. Wandering to the left for some reason (who knows, maybe a change of scenery, one shade of blankness to a slightly duller one).

It seemed like forever from when she started walking. Yeah, she admitted, it was peaceful and an experience she only felt in the arms of Peter, but without anyone around her, it was lonely. 

Just when she began to think of all the times she stopped herself from speaking her mind (which wasn’t a lot but even MJ had some things she had never spoken despite wanting to) she saw a silhouette in the distance. If she wasn’t already dead, she’d worry about it being a hallucination from walking so long without water. 

She began to run, calling out a ‘Hey!’ That made them look up. The person got up, still a bit too far to actually see them but when they shouted back, MJ stopped cold.

There was only one person with a voice that high and squeaky.

Once the shock overcame her, she saw him, still over a hundred yards away, but she saw him. Peter Parker, wearing a new Spidey suit, was sprinting towards her calling out her name. Considering how long she walked before, Peter running towards her as she stood frozen seemed to take no time at all. Soon, he barreled into her, making her come out of her momentary stupor. 

She hugged him back, her arms tightening around his neck as Peter lifted her slightly. He was mumbling something into her skin but she couldn’t make out any coherent words. All she could think about was how Peter Parker was in her arms.

And not in space. 

“Peter, what the hell?” MJ asked, pulling away slightly. Her hands rested on his shoulders, which tensed as he thought about something other then MJ.

His fingers dig into his waist as he pulled her closer anyway, closing his eyes for a moment before focusing on her again. “It’s a really long story, MJ. Maybe you should sit down.”

MJ frowned, rolling her eyes as her expression changed. “On what?” She responded dully. “Peter, we’re already dead. I know how the story ends, just fill me in on the middle part. Starting with why the hell you thought it was a good idea to go into space on that floating donut?”

At that he laughed, a hand reaching up to cup MJ’s face, to which she unconditionally leaned into. 

“Of course you already figured out we were dead, or a variation of it.” He grinned, sadness tingeing the smile. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“And here I thought it was the witty one liners and constant presence in your life.” She responded playfully. 

“Yeah well, it was a lot of things now that I think about it.”

“Do tell, we have a lot of time in the afterlife.”

He scratched the back of his neck, causing MJ to put a hold on any remarks she would normally spit out. 

“Yeah, now that I think about it, I’m not sure this is exactly the afterlife.”

“Excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading! Leave a Kudos and a comment if you would like!


	5. Peter the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Ned, and MJ have all known each other since they were little and Peter was and always will be a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this was going? Like? At all? I think I just wanted Peter to tell MJ she was his Queen? And this happened? It’s super short? But read it anyway?

“I’m the Queen of Michelle World!” MJ squealed, ducking behind the plastic wall of the jungle-gym. “No one can get through Peter the Brave, Nedlificant! He’s the strongest warrior in the land!”

“Maybe!” Ned shouted from across the playground, his head barely seen over the plastic wall, even though he was on his toes. “But no human can handle the mighty power of the Evil Curse! Not even Peter the Weak!”

Peter lowered his stick, glancing up at MJ before frowning. “Hey, I’m not weak!”

“Well, you couldn’t pull yourself up the fire pole so you can’t even lift like fourty pounds.” MJ stated, breaking character since Peter did as well. 

“Emmy, I’m on your team!” Peter whined, his frown deepening. 

“Guys, cmon!” Ned shouted, his head peeking out from the slide opening. “I wanna whoop your butts in battle already!”

~12 years later~

“MJ, why do you keep quizzing me on the humanities?” Peter questioned, packing his bag slower then everyone else as practice concluded.

MJ barely spared a look his way, instead focusing on her own flash cards. “Maybe because you suck in the literature category? Not as much as Flash, but it’s still one of your weak points and to win Internationals everyone has to be well versed in everything. Obviously you’re usually only active in the STEM subjects during competitions but it doesn’t hurt to know a few things about the other categories.”

Peter grimaced at the thought of learning more literature then needed. Sure, he liked to read and appreciate the effects novels had on society, but he would rather be exploring the scientific art his future career would be based on. “Maybe, but I’m not super into fictional worlds when reality has so many improvements to go through and mysteries to debunk.”

“Says Peter the Brave.”

Peter’s face flushed red, his ears turning the same shade and he was eternally thankful everyone from the team had left. Even Ned, who only left on time since he had a doctors appointment to go to.

“I thought we all agreed to not talk about that,” Peter grumbled, swinging his backpack over his shoulder as he waited for MJ to finish.

“Oh we did agree,” MJ confirmed, a sly grin making its way across her face as she looked t him. “But I sort of like remembering the challenges I faced being the Queen of Michelle World. Especially since I won’t ever be the queen of this world.”

“Maybe not this world, but you are the Queen in mine.” Peter replied, smiling as MJ faltered in her steps. 

“Don’t day things like that, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Anything for you, M’Lady. Peter the Brave courageously awaits your next order.”

“Why are you like this?”

“I don’t know, why are you dating me?”

“Sometimes, I really don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don’t remember writing this but I know I did so I hope you sorta enjoyed it? Leave a Kudos? A comment?


	6. Stalker-Boy Is At An All Time High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ’s seen that stupid red and blue suit attempting to hide on top of the buildings in her neighborhood for the past few days and she wants to know why Spider-Man has become Stalker-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this a few nights ago and it’s been bugging me that so never finished it, so it’s a rushed ending and I’m sorry but ? Idk? Btw, in this MJ’s Dad has some issues that causes them to be in a not very nice area. This is mainly to serve the plot but in all reality, I’m curious as to what her parents are like since we all know there’s something up with them after learning about the deleted scene with MJ’s parents not showing up after the DC incident. Oh and MJ is pretty open about it with Peter since she trusts the boy more then anyone.

Michelle Jones saw Spider-Man on three separate occasions in the past week. Before that, it was just online videos and the one time he saved Midtown High’s decathlon team. A whole year later? Spider-Man became a weird stalker. 

If MJ didn’t know the face behind the mask, she would have immediately shut it down. Maybe she didn’t know how she would get a superhero to stop watching her walk home or to find some reason to cross her path, but she would find a way to make it stop.

Except, she knew the loser underneath. She knew the specific expression he reserved only when asking for things (a look she claimed to be immune to but deep down knew it was entirely the opposite). She knew how he liked to organize his books, not alphabetical but based on the genre and his preference for the books. She knew his favorite flavor was vanilla and depending on his mood, he would top it from a range of chocolate sauce to caramel coated strawberries. She knew his favorite subject was chemistry and he had a habit of being late to important events (or ditching them). 

Michelle Jones knew Spider-Man was actually Peter Parker with a bit more confidence and web shooters. 

And with the rate he was going half a year ago, she was surprised the entire school didn’t know who he was. From talking about stealing Cap’s shield to leaving Homecoming the same night Liz’s father was caught by Spider-Man, Michelle was still surprised to see no one else had caught on.

Simply because he was interesting to observe, Michelle began to learn a lot about the nerd that was Peter Parker (and by extension Ned Leeds). So when she suddenly sat down in front of them at lunch, a month after Liz left, she didn’t understand their shock until she remembered her place in their minds. To them, she was their newest captain and probable friend. To her, they were the two people she knew best.

She needed their opinion on a new tactic she wanted to try out, but wasn’t sure how everyone would react. Peter being, well, Peter, stayed silent until she looked him in the eyes and asked him.

Before when she asked what he was hiding, MJ had given him a break. She let him go because he had just saved possibly the entire world depending on what Liz’s father would have done with the weapons he created. 

This time, Peter practically choked on his words before managing to get out a complete sentence.

Which was how their relationship started, until it evolved to this weird cross between best friends and possibly something more. For a while it was just MJ, Ned, and Peter getting closer until she had been fully adopted into their traditions. Then, Ned was gone on vacation for a week which meant that MJ didn’t have anyone other then Peter to hang out with. And that meant the two began to mercilessly tease one another even after Ned got back causing the poor boy to question what happened while he was gone. In both of their defenses, Ned put the idea of them liking each other’s in the front of their mind. When it stuck, MJ began to realize why it did. Peter was the same way. Both had no clue what to do, so they simply remained in a flirtatious stage of playful banter with each other for the last two months. Even now, neither of them expressed a want to change anything despite both desperately wanting just that. 

Now, this made it slightly less weird that a teenager dressed in spandex followed her home to make sure nothing happened to her. Thing was, it had started to become a regular thing. The last three days, MJ had seen his figure move on top of the buildings.

Today, he really messed up when she could see his ‘eyes’ squinting at her from five stories up.

Looking around quickly, MJ internally declared the area almost clear of people and looked back to where she had seen her masked stalker.

“Hey Spidey-Boy, let down your web!” She called, watching as he slowly peeped his head from the building ledge. 

“That’s not a very creative insult,” He fires back, amusement lacing his tone. She shrugged, clutching the pile of books in her hand. 

“It’s just another bad nickname for your nickname” She reminded him, her foot tapping to the music of a nearby street artist. “Not my fault if you don’t like it.”

“If you created it, then it’s sort of your fault.”

“Not really.”

“Yeah!”

MJ narrowed her eyes, wondering how long he would keep his secret. First wager was fifteen minutes.

“Seriously, dude, I’ve seen you lurking on the roof tops during my walk home the last three night, so you might as well come down.” She told him impatiently, crossing her arms as she eyed the arachnid cosplayer. 

He looked around, as if he were a celebrity watching out for paparazzi. But in this portion of town, no one from any media site dared to come through. Even Peter knew that, so was he just nervous? That was probably it because even though he had a mask on, it was still Peter Parker talking to MJ.

“Maybe you should come up here?” He suggested cautiously, gesturing to the area around him. “It’s a lot quieter up here and I’ve heard the view is killer.”

MJ rolled her eyes, still straining her head so she could see him. “Right, go up to the secluded area where no one can see us for a ‘killer view’.” She responded sarcastically. Just because she knew it was Peter and more then safe to go up there, she had to play along for a bit. “If that wasn’t an already bad idea, I can’t even get up there since I don’t have sticky fingers. Most people don’t, you know.”

She was sure Peter was frowning under the mask, but besides the eyes giving some hint of emotion, she couldn’t accurately determine his expression. 

Suddenly, he jumped from the roof, one hand holding onto a web as he swung into the alleyway next to the building. He ushered her towards him with frantic gestures. 

Slowly, definitely not as quickly as he wanted her to, MJ walked towards him, now gripping her bookbag as she stepped into the alleyway. 

“Okay, you lured me into an alleyway, what’s next? Cutting the skin off my face? Harvesting my organs?” She questioned him sarcastically, surely earning an eye roll as he shook his head in disbelief.

“You should know that I’m one of the good guys by now,” He responded dully, taking a few steps back. She gave him props, MJ thought, he managed to keep his heavy accent going throughout the entire conversation. 

MJ shrugged, her eyes scanning the detail of his suit. She had never seen it up close before, only glimpses. Even thought it was practically spandex, she could see that it was high-tech spandex. Tony Stark was definitely written all over it. 

“That’s what everyone thought about Captain America until he became a war-criminal.” She reminded him, pulling up an old article that detailed the situation and showing him for extra emphasis. “Care to explain to me how you aren’t a creepy stalker that’s been watching me walk home the past 3 nights?”

He chuckled nervously, or at least she thought that’s what it was. Honestly, it was a really low laugh and his suit muffling his voice didn’t make it any better. Either way, the question made Peter uncomfortable so he resorted back to sheepish babbling. 

“Well, ma’am, it’s not exactly that I’m following you exactly. I mean, what does the definition of following someone even entail? Personally, I thinks it’s up to debate, especially when you consider the motive or the coincidental times two people are in the same place. It’s a little trickier since one is doing their job to watch over the public and the other is part of the public so really, all they are doing is-“

Rolling her eyes, MJ slung the bookbag off her shoulder and threw it at the rambling arachnid. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like his long lectures covering a range of topics front Star Wars to the different qualities chemicals took up when exposed to other substances. It was endearing and entertaining but right now it was just nonsense. 

He caught it with ease, his words cut short as he focused on her again. “What was that for?”

“You were annoying me.” She replied casually, reaching forward to take her bookbag back from him. “Give it to me straight, Spidey. I’ve got flash cards to make and a friend to meet up with.”

“A friend?” He repeated curiously, causing MJ to cock a brow in surprise. Was he not listening when MJ and Ned made plans to go out to the bookstore so she could roam the literature while he browsed the comics? Apparently not since he seemed genuinely surprised.

“Just this nerd, Ned, with an affinity for comic books and Avenger fanfiction.” She answered honestly, giving Peter bonus points for actually playing the role of a complete stranger. Peter let the bag fall back into her grasp and he let it a short laugh.

“Yeah, he’s read way too much fanfiction about Spider-Man too.” Peter joked, causing both of them to stiffen. He covered his masked face with his hands, because the suit obviously showed his embarrassment.

“Oh, geez.” MJ muttered, watching as Peter attempted to cover up his mistake. 

“Which I only know because I’ve met him before,” He began, frantically watching MJ when he wasn’t pacing in the narrow alleyway. “Peter Parker introduced me to him when we met during his Stark Internship. Because I’m really close with Iron Man. Well, I’m sorta close with Iron Man? I mean that’s the vibe I get from him now but before he was really distant but still like another parent figure for me? Honestly, it’s super complicated but I only know who you are talking about because he let it slip that he’s read fanfiction about me and I didn’t even know there was any which made me a bit curious. So I promise it’s not weird for me to know the exact Ned you are talking about, especially when he is the only person to ask me if I can crack open a coconut with my bare hands.”

MJ raised an eyebrow. Now she had to dock all the points she mentally gave him since he was an idiot. Typical.

“Okay,” She replied shortly, silently forgiving Peter for his nervous babbling. “We have two aquaintances, congratulations. Do you want a prize or an award? Just tell me why you’re stalking me so you can go back to watching over the people who actually need it.”

Even though MJ knew it was Peter under that mask, she had no intentions of letting him know that she knew until he told her. She wasn’t one to force someone to trust her with a secret. That right was one to be earned. So, Spider-Man got cranky MJ who has better things to do then talk to him.

He scratched the back of his neck, his nervous attitude shifting to a sheepish one. “Well, you sort of do need the extra surveillance?” He told her cautiously. MJ’s entire composure changed as she registered his words.

“Explain.” She ordered him, now serious. 

“Man, MJ, this is hard to explain,” He responded, his tone sympathetic. “Especially since you don’t know. Oh man. Karen, text Ned and tell him to not go to MJ’s. Thanks, oh and text Aunt May too and say that MJ is coming over for a study session. Thanks.”

Shocked by his sudden change, MJ had to take a moment and recollect her thoughts. He had basically just told her it was him. What the hell was happening? It must have been bad enough for Peter to just blatantly drop his Spider-Man act.

“Peter, what is going on?” She asked, her voice trembling at first before she cleared her voice. She wasn’t going to lie, this whole thing and Peter’s abrupt personality change sort of freaked her out. “No more secrets.”

“Hey, MJ,” He responded quickly as his hands rested on her shoulders reassuringly. MJ desperately wished Peter was just Peter right now so she could see his face. The mask meant she couldn’t observe his facial expressions and determine how bad whatever was happening was. It also made her see how Peter’s hair made him almost an inch taller and that he was actually two inches shorter then her. Good information to know. 

His hand then cradled her cheek, making MJ really wish Peter wasn’t in the suit, before he answered her. “Someone really bad knows who I am so they know who you are and I’ve been afraid they’d go after you since you’re alone more then anyone else I’m close to. Mr. Stark has bots protecting Ned and May. He put one here but people kept trying to hit it with beer bottles and one shot at it. So, we both decided it would be better if I just made sure you got home okay.”

MJ nodded, understanding the fact that this was not the best place for anything Tony Stark related to be flying about. If her father was anything to base on, drunk people who were pissed at the government did go well with a Iron Man suit going about the block.

“Yeah, my dad would definitely not be a fan of it.” MJ agreed.

“Speaking of your dad, I think Mr. Stark is going to buy you a new apartment because he thinks it’s stupid his bots can’t protect you since the civilians keep attacking them.” 

“He does know enough to realize that my dad can’t afford to properly feed me after he goes on his binges, right?”

“Yeah I mentioned it, so I think he might just buy you an apartment or something.” Peter shrugged, taking the bookbag from her hand and slinging it onto his shoulders. “He went on this whole thing and said that if it was anything like he used to be, you shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

MJ looked at him expectantly as Peter secured the bookbag on his shoulders. How she went from acting like she didn’t know Peter was Spider-Man to having a conversation with Peter while he was still Spider-Man within five minutes boggled her mind. It was a sharp turn in the conversation, especially since she knew the majority of it would happen back at Peter’s.

“May I?” He asked her softly, his arms open. She sighed, walking towards him and putting her arms around his neck. His left arm snakes around her waist and tightened its grip on her and Peter aimed his web-shooter.

“How much does Tony Stark know about me?” She asked before Peter could take off. She heard him fumbling his words as he thought of a response.

Maybe it was the suit that gave him the confidence, or maybe Peter just decided to take a leaf from MJ’s book and be perfectly honest with her.

“Oh he knows everything, I talk about you a lot. Plus, I’m pretty sure he looked your dad up so he probably knows more then me.”

“Wow, I guess Spider-Man is a stalker after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean? I hope you like it? Leave a Kudos? A comment? Have a great ass day? I might watch Winter Soldier later bc I’m in the mood to see my favorite Chris on my TV. Or Avengers since it’s all my babies in one place. LOL I finished this a few days after writing the end note and let me tell you. I didn’t waych Winter Soldier or the Avengers and I’m mad at myself. Thanks.


	7. Another Story Will Cost You Another Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had a spare penny. Michelle had a spare thought. 
> 
> Peter is actually the one observing MJ for once because he’s a curious little arachnid even though in this AU he isn’t Spider-Man. Just your regular nerd who manages to charm our very own MJ.
> 
> (This is really crappy. I’m in a rut so this was just a way for me to keep writing even if it was only two sentences at a time. So you have been warned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this is trash but I really wanted to use “Penny for your thoughts?” as a prompt but it sucks bc I wrote this sporadically and with no inspiration.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

MJ turned to see someone with dark curly hair and a nervous smile faltering while her eyes traveled to his outstretched hand- a penny lying on his palm. She studied it for a moment, before glancing at the boy in front of her. 

His doe eyes were hopeful, a matching smile tinged with the slightest amount of worry as MJ took a moment to actually consider his proposal. 

Sighing, she let a reluctant grin spread across her face as she reached out and took the penny from him. 

“Not going to lie, that was sort of smooth,” MJ commented, failing to keep a straight face as the boy lit up. “You really want to hear my thoughts about the school fountain?”

He nodded earnestly, gesturing to the space around them. “Out of all the little statues and pieces of art, you’re staring at the sorry excuse for a fountain in the middle of the square. Must be a pretty interesting thought.”

MJ snorted, looking around to realize he was right. The college grounds had extravagant pieces of art scattered around, pieces she walks by everyday. She never really stopped and actually pondered about the inspiration behind them or the student who created it. They all probably had fascinating origins she could think about but here she was, staring at a dead fountain because the pipe had broken. 

“Bold if you to assume I wasn’t just thinking about how cheap the school is for not fixing it as soon as it broke.” She retorted, playing with the penny in her hand. 

He shrugged, a careless grin plastered on his face as he looked at her again. “I get the feeling you like to dive beneath the surface of the story to get the super cool details.”

MJ’s smile dropped slightly, now wondering how he got that from an expression. Seeing her face, he laughed before pointing at a pin on her bookbag.

“I swear I’m not a stalker,” He promised, pausing so she could see the journalism emblem decorating the decal. “Just know the school newspaper’s logo is all. I had to plan for something in case you actually let me get more then a sentence in.”

“Smart of you to assume I might not accept your cheesy pick up line. I appreciate people who can anticipate different reactions.” She responded, a smile tugging at her lips despite her eyes narrowing as she scrutinized the boy in front of her. 

He smiled brightly, before gesturing to the fountain again. “Although I enjoyed that particular insight, what are your thoughts on this crappy fountain?”

MJ stopped for a moment, glancing between the fountain and the guy next to her. What kind of stranger just asked another stranger an odd question like that? And how would one answer such a question? 

She shrugged, knowing for a fact she did have an amusing answer for the question. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked him in the eyes and saw his excited features. Obviously, he was trying to hide how eager he was, but he was clearly anticipating her answer. What a nerd, she thought and had to fight the smile that kept tugging at her lips. 

“First, stranger, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to disclose to you, got it?” She told him seriously, one finger accusingly up as if it made her more threatening. Who was she kidding? Of course it did. 

He nodded frantically, now a bit giddy. Then, he held his left pinky out to her. Cautiously, she hooked her right pinky around his, his grin making her own widen.

“Oh, I’m Peter by the way. Peter Parker.” He said quickly, before she could start her story.

“Michelle Jones,” She replied with a nod, clearing her throat as she began to tell him her thoughts. “So, this actually has to do with being a part of the newspaper. I’m saying that first and foremost because it’s actually the only reason I’ve come here for the past week and stared at this pile of cement.”

He chuckled at her description, nodding his head to indicate he understood she wasn’t just doing this for fun. For a split second she wondered if that’s what others thought she was doing. Then she remembered that this was college and no one actually cared about what others were doing unless they knew them. Or in this case, we’re interested in knowing their thoughts.

“So,” She continued, letting her hands drop to her sides. “It’s the month before our April issue and since it’s the legendary month of April’s Fool’s Day, we print out a joke issue. It’s always filled with conspiracies or satirical articles that we come up with ourselves. I’m supposed to pick a physical marker on campus and create a story to write my article on. For some stupid reason, I keep ending up here at this awful fountain but I can’t imagine what I would do with it.”

“Writer’s block?” He asked. 

“No,” MJ shook her head. “Writer’s block is just a lack of motivation or desire. I have plenty of both. Yet, I can’t seem to find a way to channel it into a funny- yet absurd- article.”

He scratched his head, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t know, that sounds like a form of writer’s block to me. Why don’t you use an outside source for inspiration and just tie the old fountain into it. Maybe have it as a portal to another world, which is why it doesn’t work.”

MJ eyed Peter, staying silent while he turned to look at her. His expression went from thoughtful, to curious, to worry within the span of three seconds upon seeing her silence. 

“What? Is that too cliché or something?”

“It’s sounds a lot like Narnia.”

“What’s wrong with Narnia?” He questioned defensively. “Plus, there’s this thing called intertexuality where all stories are made up of small parts of other stories and every story is just a part of one big story.”

MJ stood there shocked, the surprise evident in her features as she stared at him. 

He laughed brightly, jamming his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his feet. “Didn’t expect me to know what intertextuality is?” He inquired, a slight smug grin growing on his face as she nodded. “Ye of little faith.”

She narrowed her eyes upon hearing his tease then pointed at his shirt. “Says the dude with the shirt depicting what the Standard Model of Physics actually looks like. I didn’t even know they made a shirt with that on it.”

Seeing his reaction, MJ’s stood a bit straighter and grinned. “Maybe we shouldn’t judge each other by the nerdy details in plain sight.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t judge anyone at all.”

MJ eyed him, nodding her head in approval. “I like how you think.”

He chuckled, looking at the ground before briefly looking at her. “Thanks, I guess. What are some of your ideas already?”

“Do you really want me to tell you the shit stories I’ve come up with?” She asked him warily, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I did pay for your thoughts, so why not?” He reminded her, a playful smile spreading on his face.

“You paid me one cent, for the record.”

“That’s true, your thoughts are priceless. You’re just giving me a scoop on the upcoming April issue.”

MJ looked the at the boy in front of her. He was now looking at the fountain in front of them, running his hand along one of the cracks in the cement. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say they’re priceless, especially considering I let the paper print them each month for free.” She told him truthfully, watching as he looked back towards her with the same smile on his face. 

“Don’t you get paid for working at the paper?” He questioned, eyebrows raised as he focused on her again. 

MJ nodded. “Yeah, it’s better then working at the Starbucks on campus but sometimes it’s a real pain.”

“Because you can’t think of any interesting story to pair up with this?” He gestured to the fountain.

“Yeah, and a few other things but right now this is a real issue for me. I just need some inspiration.” She said, her tone more exhausted then annoyed.

He nodded, looking around them for a moment before turning back to her. “Do you have a class anytime soon?”

MJ eyed him cautiously. “No, not until four.”

“Great, we have about two hours to get your creative juices flowing.” He said loudly, excitement lacing his tone.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, her expression changing to one of bewilderment. 

“If you would like to, we can go to the Starbucks that you are very grateful not to be working at, get the new tea they’re selling and brainstorm some really crazy idea for this hunk of rock.” He said quickly, biting his lips in anticipation for her reaction.

Controlling her expression, she looked him up and down before considering his offer. 

“What kind of tea is it?” She asked, delaying her answer.

“Do you really care?” 

“Not really, let's go.”

A day later, when MJ submitted her article, she wasn’t surprised when her editor in chief told her that he loved the spin she put on the fountain-now gravestone. The two of them had pooled together multiple ideas but settled on creating a gruesome serial killer who buried the bodies in a mass grave then had a fountain built on top. But since he hadn’t cared for it to be an actual fountain and just a literal coverup, he never had the piping done thus it becoming the broken, sorry excuse for a fountain they all know today.

And when she got a message from Peter suggesting another brainstorming session, she couldn’t help her smile from widening.

Although she couldn’t see his reaction, she was sure he had a similar expression when he read her response that he wouldn’t have to spare a penny to get her to share her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for Peter’s shirt it was just a quick search on a long equation so I apologize if it isn’t correct but I’m an English and history nerd and not a big fan of the sciences*
> 
> I hope this doesn’t disappoint. These AU’s never connect, they’re just written out scenarios so I can get it off my mind. Plus I’ve done something similar to this in my real life in regards to the journalism part. Leave a Kudos, possibly a comment and have a good night’s sleep.


	8. All MJ Wanted Was a New Hideout, Was That So Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ runs into a familiar arachnid on her quest to find a new hideout spot.
> 
> A discussion ensues.
> 
> *This is a continuation of ‘Peaceful, Maybe, But Death Was Lonely’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I start my freshman year at college tomorrow and writing this calmed my nerves partially. Most of these au’s will just be blurbs I write inbetween classes to relax a bit. Enjoy!
> 
> *lol it’s lowkey awful, I can’t seem to write fluff or anything but platonic stuff lately wtf*

Honestly, all MJ wanted to do was scope out a new spot she could retreat to when the her life got a little too hectic. She used to have this spot in the corner of a library, but a very annoying, yet loveable, arachnid knew about the hiding spot so she had to find a new one. After Thanos’ War, everything had been chaos emotionally. Dying, meeting Peter in what he theorized to be the Soul World, and coming back to life did a number on MJ’s mind as well as the minds of half the universe.

So, trying to find a spot she could get away from all of it seemed like a pretty innocent thing to do.

Until, she ran into Spider-Man on the abandoned fourth floor of a former office space. 

“MJ, what are you doing here?!” He exclaimed, hurrying over to her as soon as she stepped out of the shadows enveloping the door to the stair case. 

She squinted, coughing as dust got into her lungs and focused on her best friend. “Looking for a place to bury a body, why do you ask?”

“MJ, seriously- No, Karen I don’t want to know where the best place to bury a body is,” Peter trailed off talking to his AI. With the spiderling distracted, MJ surveyed the area. It was dusty, open spaced with a few chairs and desks randomly placed throughout room. Light from the lowering sun blanketed the area, the soft glow illuminating some broken glass that hadn’t been thouroughly swept up. Pieces of paper sat abandoned on the ground, only ever slightly shifting when a draft came through. Barely any footsteps disturbed the dusted ground, meaning no one (besides right now) ever graced the place with their presence. 

Perfect.

“Nevermind,” Peter said loudly, abruptly stopping his murmured argument with the computer program in his suit. “MJ, why are you here? Did Ned tell you to track me or something?”

MJ snorted. “No, I’m here to enjoy the serene view of the city without anyone watching. I should be asking if you’re following me.”

Peter took off his mask, letting her catch the end of an eye roll. “I got here first. How could I be following you but get to your destination before you did?”

“Well you could just ask Karen to predict my next destination.” She replies shortly, moving past the arachnid to appreciate her forever could-be spot. But with Peter here, it defeated its purpose in being a place only she knew about. So, she could cross this great view off her mental list.

“I can do that? Really? Karen?” Peter questioned, momentarily distracted. “Wait, Dimitri’s Dairy? I didn’t know you went there.”

MJ shrugged, not letting the fact that Karen had accurately predicted her next destination phase her. “They have a really good vegan chocolate milkshake.” 

Peter’s body turned as she went to her left, watching as she dragged a single finger on the dust ridden desk. “Wait is that where you got my triple fudge vanilla milkshake with caramel drizzle on the whipped cream?”

MJ nodded, but not before Peter chastised himself for getting off topic. She looked back at him, as he ran a gloved hand through his unruly hair. It had a softer look then it usually did at school, meaning more of his curls were free to lay wherever they please. She would be lying if she said she didn’t prefer this hairstyle, especially since it had the ‘just rolled out of bed’ look to it. 

“Okay, milkshake talk beside, are you really just trying to find a new place to read by yourself?” He asked her, genuine curiousity replacing his previous concerned tone. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt to know the few secluded spots the city has to offer,” She told him casually. “Why are you here in your little role play get up?”

“Role play get up,” He echoed incredulously. “Did you really just call this expensive, highly technological super suit basically a costume?”

“Yes.” MJ responded seriously, relishing in how frustrated it got him. Another hand through his hair caused a single curl to fall over his forehead, the tip barely covering his eyebrow. She itched to fix it, but opted to just move closer considering she had walked halfway across the room. 

“You’re lucky it’s at least partially flattering, not many people look good in spandex.” She continued, winking and grinned as his mouth hung slightly open in surprise and a trail of pink flushed his cheeks.

He regained his composure, eyeing her as a teasing look began to form. “So it’s a flattering costume? Do you prefer this over the nerdy sweaters over plaid shirts?”

MJ rolled her eyes, though she was unable to fight the smile that automatically tugged at her lips as she looked at Peter. “Oh the horrors, who in their right mind would ever make me choose over spandex or sweaters?”

Peter cocked his head to the side, watching her with disbelief evident in his features. “Out of all things you compare it to, spandex is my least favorite.”

Before she could respond, Peter’s stare grew distant, his attention no longer focused on her. Curious on what was happening, MJ walked closer, trying to hear anything Karen was saying. Considering Stark had done something so that only Peter could hear Karen when his mask was off, MJ shouldn’t be surprised when she heard nothing despite the decreasing amount of space between them.

Peter’s attention came back, his head snapping towards MJ, causing her to step back slightly in surprise. She lifted a finger and poked his head.

“Everything alright there, Bug-Boy?”

He brushed her finger off before shaking his head. “Robbery in progress on 9th.”

She waved off his apologetic tone. “Don’t worry about me. Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

He nodded silently, pulling his mask back on and Peter was gone. Spider-Man was back. 

Just before he left the room, Michelle called out, “You never told me why you were here!”

He turned back immediately, and although she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was grinning.

“I’ll tell you over some milkshakes! I’ll meet you at Dimitri’s in thirty minutes!” When she nodded her confirmation, he added, “Great, it’s a date!” 

For once in his life, Peter had caught MJ off guard. And for once in her life, MJ doesn’t remember feeling as happy as she did in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a great day and maybe leave a comment or a Kudo’s :) Come suffer on Tumblr with me, I’m @bellarkemortalflaw so come say hi!


	9. Ned's Loser Talks are Always Fun-- Said No One Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned can get a little over-excited, but he's also very wise. And MJ is due for one of his famous 'loser talks'. Things are discussed. And Peter is actually absent in this one, he's mentioned and all that, but not actually in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently avoiding any homework I have by writing this. Not sure how I'm going to go with this, but hey, I'll figure it out. Lol still not sure how this will end but I'll finish it after my next two classes. Off to Linguistic Anthropology! Oh, fun fact, 'The Souls of Black Folk' is actually a book I just read a week ago for my US History class!

"So, you have a crush on Peter?" Ned blatantly asked her, causing MJ to pause mid sip. Setting the tea mug down, she looked at her best friend, wide-eyed.

"What gave you that idea, nerd?" She responded casually, both curious and internally freaking out. She had only just come to terms with her crush, which for a long time she denied the thought from entering her mind. What MJ didn't count on was Spider-Man getting into a pretty serious battle, leaving the loser inside the suit with a broken rib and a concussion. MJ couldn't help the overwhelming worry that filled her stomach, or the anxiety coursing through her veins caused by the fear the arachnid might slip into a coma when he fell asleep for the first time after the fight. 

She visited him as often as she could during his one week of bed rest, often staying past her self-imposed curfew and for the first two nights, sleeping on the top bunk that was normally reserved for Ned. However, the 'Guy in the Chair' was still on vacation with his parents and didn't get back to Queens until the third night of Peter's bed rest duration. He then took over MJ's role of staying overnight and gave her hourly updates that were never hourly. She tended to get a spam of what Peter was doing and a picture to accompany it. It was amusing, she had to admit, but she was still overly worried about the arachnid. When she actually thought about her thoughts and her actions, and the knowing looks for May, MJ knew she was in trouble.

"MJ," He said expectantly, raising both eyebrows as she matched his stare. "Loser talk here. I don't think I've ever seen you show express any type of emotion besides laughing at Flash whenever he screws up. For the past week, you're totally wound up because of Peter. I heard you actually laugh at his stupid math joke."

"It was amusing," She defended, recovering enough to take a sip of her tea. MJ knew how to remain calm, she just had to recollect her thoughts. 

"No it wasn't," He responded flatly. "I know because I told him that joke ages ago. Loser talk, MJ, this is a safe and confidential conversation."

"Stop saying loser talk, nerd." She said, eyeing him as he sat down in front of her. Lucky for her, the library was deserted at this hour, everyone having rushed home or to work. For MJ, Monday's after school was the best time to plan out all the Decathlon flash cards and activities for the upcoming week. She could count on Peter being home instead of swinging around the city, because May had taken the day off the make sure he didn't exert himself. It was tougher then it sounded apparently, because May had messaged her that she should pick friends who don't try to climb out of their window after their rib had healed.

In all honesty, MJ really should have picked two other ordinary losers to befriend rather then a kid who dressed up in spandex after school to bust bad guys and his nerd friend who had an affinity for helping his selfless and idiotic friend. 

"Okay fine, but we are talking about this." He declared, resting his chin on his hand. "I can wait for you to be ready to talk."

MJ raised an eyebrow. "Or I can leave."

As she began to put away her pencils and pens, Ned shook his head. "Wow, you must have it bad, girl. Avoiding it won't erase the truth."

"I'm not avoiding anything," She replied quickly, frowning as she sensed her phone would blow up with a spam of messages from him once she got up from the table. She could block him, but when she tried to do that a month ago, he merely hacked her phone and unblocked himself. Annoying and invasive? Definitely. Just a temporary solution to the inevitable barrage of texts? Yup.

"You just totally predicted what would happen if you did avoid this talk right now, didn't you?" He inquired, grinning as her frown deepened. "Listen, you don't even have to admit it to me. I get it, seriously. Peter's my platonic soulmate so I can see why you find him even the slightest bit appealing. He's smart, selfless, an absolute dope but everything he does is to help someone else. He's awesome and I know that because I'm awesome. But you're a lot cooler then us, so that's what I don't get."

"Being quiet and judgmental doesn't make me 'cool'," She air quoted, sighing. "You guys are some of the only genuinely nice people in this stuck up school and you're both smart. When Liz left, I didn't really have actual friends. You were pretty close, truthfully. Which is why I agreed to go to Homecoming with you, since Liz ended up going with Peter."

"I knew I was your second choice," He joked, only earning a blank stare from her.

“Plus, I’m only showing any emotion because this is the first time Peter has gotten seriously injured,” MJ added, not sure if she was trying to convince Ned or herself at this point. 

At this, Ned frowned, seemingly forgetting that MJ hasn’t been involved with this as long as he had. Sure, MJ knew that Peter not showing up to school Monday after Homecoming was Spider-Man related, but she couldn’t tell him that. She couldn’t ask if he was okay because she had no legitimate reason as to why she cared. 

“Point taken,” He started, letting MJ relish in the momentary relief. “But you’re still letting it screw up your game. I was in the hospital for appendicitis and you didn’t mess up any flash cards then. But Peter is on bed rest for a week, and you mess up three of mine and you didn’t realize until I told you.”

“You had trained professionals looking after you,” MJ reminded him. “Peter had a fly by from Tony Stark. Yeah, he has amped up healing abilities, but the only people looking after him is May, you, and me.”

Ned sighed. “You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?” 

MJ raised a brow, answering his question with the single gesture.

"Okay, fine, I guess I'll have to explain the entire plot of Twilight to you," He surrendered, pulling out the book and plunging straight into Bella's move. By the time he got to her going to school, MJ stopped him.

"Fine, I'll talk, you devious bastard." She told him, ceasing his awful narration. One would think that just being read the plot of an awful love story wouldn't be that awful, but Ned always managed to make it more dreadful, especially with how he read it. And he knew MJ's weakness; bad writing. Too bad for him, she knew his weakness; bad movies. Look like a Twilight marathon was in his future, whether he knew it or not.

"Okay, tell me everything," He replied excitedly, clasping his hands together and resting his chin atop of them. 

Rolling her eyes, MJ conceded. "I don't even know what there is to tell you, especially since you told me I have a crush on Peter."

"Well, when did you realize it?" He questioned, scrunching his features. "I want to know if it coincides with my thoughts."

"A week ago?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering how long Ned had been thinking about this.

Ned laughed, almost giddily. "Hah! I've had you pegged for three months, but I confirmed it last week when I saw you two holding hands."

MJ frowned, thinking back to last week when she had supposedly held hand with Peter. Then, it clicked. "Are you talking about when I helped his sit up so he could eat his dinner?"

"Wait, that's what you were doing?" He asked, surprise evident on his features. Did he really think she was just casually holding hands with Peter?

She nodded her answer, earning a face palm from her dear, over-excited friend. "Oh man, I really didn't look into the context of the situation."

"Obviously," She deadpanned, looking back at the flashcards she's already made. Ned was having a bit of a crisis over the simple information, so she went back to creating cards to quiz Peter on early 1900's literature. From Baum's 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' to Du Bois' 'The Soul's of Black Folk' she had compiled a large assortment of novels that helped shape America into what it is today or touched on issues still relevant. For whatever reason, literature and history were two subject's Peter failed at in competition. Give him a reading assignment and an essay prompt and he'll do fine but ask him on the spot what Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange represented and he falters. 

"Anyway, the fact you like Peter stands," Ned told her, but she wasn't sure if he was saying it to her or himself at this point. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't even know what these feelings mean, Ned." She said honestly. "He goes out every night and risks his life for complete strangers. As much as that is endearing, it's also not smart to get emotionally invested in someone who has a greater chance of dying every time he leaves his house. I get we all can die, just going out to get eggs, but Peter actively seeks this stuff. He loves it because he's helping people which is amazing and I wish more people were as good as him, but my mind is telling me its not a good idea. Even if he reciprocated my feelings, how will I be able to survive a relationship where he has no time for it and whenever he's gone I'm worried as all hell?" 

MJ took a breathe, unsure of where all that came from. She had barely thought about actually being in a relationship with Peter, she merely brushed off the idea since he would be too busy anyway. Plus, he would probably deny himself of any romantic relationships with anyone because of who he is, which emphasizes how self-sacrificing he is. The thought made her smile, because no matter what happened, Peter Parker will always be a genuinely good person. 

"Simple," Ned stated, drawing MJ back into reality. "You talk it out with him and set up some sort of system. You also have to realize that Peter does have a higher risk of dying but he also has a higher chance of healing from stuff that could kill normal people. He's also got an army of Stark Bots ready to deploy if he says a specific phrase, so he's in good hands. How do you think Aunt May deals with it? Or either of us, for that matter?"

"Did you practice that in the mirror this morning?" Mj joked, although the suspicion it was true hung in the back of her mind.

"I did deliver it well, didn't I?" He confirmed to himself, pride making its way into his voice. "But actually listen to me, okay?"

MJ shook her head, not to deny his request but out of pure disbelief that Ned Leeds was giving her relationship advice. Who knew? "You act like there will even be a relationship between Peter and I."

"Well," He began, drawing out the word. "A little arachnid told me he really liked you and wishes he was cooler because we both agreed that you are way out of his league."

MJ scoffed. "He's the one who's actually useful in society and changing the lives of people everyday."

"I knew you two were perfect for each other," Ned declared, giving her finger guns as he got up from his spot. "By the way, Peter expects you to at May's apartment in thirty minutes for dinner! See you two love birds tomorrow!" 

"What?" She demanded, her voice raising higher as she called after her nerd friend. Huffing, she settled back into her chair, looking at her scattered flashcards and the mound of work she still had to accomplish.

"Why am I friends with these little shits?" MJ wondered aloud, setting a reminder on her phone to leave the library in ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I had no idea where to end this, but this seemed like a good place. Maybe I'll make another part of this AU if I want to but I've been wanting to write something else so we will see how it goes. Come suffer with me on Tumblr, I'm @bellarkemortalflaw :)


	10. One Moment to the Next, A Lot Can Happen in those Few Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue one shot inspired by MJ looking up at the rooftops in the video someone got while they were filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just had to write this damn story and now I’m up at midnight and exhausted and have to get up in six hours. Yay.

One moment, the sky is clear, with only whispy clouds decorating the bright blue atmosphere. Flying above the buildings in the open air are birds looking for some easy pickings to target, usually settling on an alleyway filled with a restaurant’s trash. Students are filling up buses and the sidewalks, eagerly talking about their plans once they get home or complaining about the schoolwork unloaded upon them. Strangers awkwardly apologize to one another when they stumble into each other’s path, messaging their family or partner about something simple.

It’s incredible how seconds later, the normality of life is thrust into chaos and tragedy. 

Now, the birds are flying away, students clutch onto one another as they run for some semblance of safety, and the strangers frantically hit the call button in hopes to hear the voice of a loved one before they are just another body, unmoving, on the ground.

Michelle Jones is a student, seeing the destruction before it reaches the courtyard of the school. Instead of running back inside, she runs to the school bus 100 yards away, which had ceased to move. She would later learn the bus driver and four students were killed after an alien bomb exploded in front of the bus’ path. Her normally emotionless persona is abandoned, the worry and fear plastered onto her face like everyone else. In this moment, it isn’t herself she worries about, as she runs through the open grounds, but her two friends who were on that bus. 

It must be the adrenaline, she thinks, after realizing how fast she had gotten to the bus. Michelle was never one for physical activity, but when it counted, she guessed she was able to run the few hundred feet towards her, hopefully unharmed, friends.

“Peter!” She screams at first. It’s instinct, although she knows in the back of her mind that he isn’t on the bus. Her mind still racing and not fully understanding the fact that she won’t be able to see him, so she calls his name again.

“Ned!” She shouts, traveling around the bus, to see the back door wide open, with no one in sight except the bodies she sees at the front.

Michelle stops, her eyes unable to tear away from the sight. Tears swell in her eyes, she had never seen a dead body before and now the memory would be etched into her mind. In the future, this same memory would present itself, except the bodies wouldn’t be the adult or her classmates that she distantly knew, they would be Peter, Ned, and Aunt May. The thought would sent her into a spiral, only calmed by the endearing words Peter would whisper into her hair, kissing her head lightly and tightening his grip on her body to make sure she knew he was there and not a lifeless corpse. 

She’s brought back to reality when she hears her name being called from behind her. Turning around, still numb from what she had seen, Michelle’s shoulders slump in relief as Ned runs up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Where’s Peter?” She asks, her own voice sounding distant as the words came out of her mouth. Another bomb went off, further along the street but not near the school. Students and staff screamed, with authorities rushing them inside. Ned and MJ momentarily paused their conversation to look towards the blown up sidewalk, shock coursing through their veins as they took in the battle that had begun to unfold.

“He got off the bus five minutes before the bomb went off,” Ned explained quickly, taking her hand and dragging her towards the school. “I’ve been trying to call him, but it seems like this alien tech is disrupting the signal from cell towers. They must be trying to stop us from communicating with each other.” 

MJ nodded, looking over her shoulder before stepping through the doors. She scanned the rooftops of the nearby building, hoping to see red and blue but smoke and flames hinder her view. The door closes behind her and she can vaguely remember the officer telling them to head to the basement. 

They spend hours in the basement, feeling the ground shake and hearing explosions that ranged from right above them to a mile away. Ned and MJ sit silently together, both begging the universe to let their heroic friend escape from this fight alive. Ned thinks of all the things he’s done with Peter and how many things he still wants to do with his best friend. MJ thinks of all the times she ignored Peter’s existence and how there are so many things she wants to tell him. 

Both children have gone through countless scenarios in their heads, ranging from tear soaked embraces to choked up sobs at the news he won’t be coming home.

When it’s all over, they had spent 35 hours in the basement of the school. Power went out about 12 hours in and the back up generations to start up until 15 hours in. Michelle and Ned ended up passing out from exhaustion 20 hours after the first bomb went off. MJ dreamt of the headline ‘Spider-Man Dies a Hero’ and of a weeping Aunt May. Ned’s mind is plagued by similar scenes. They woke up to a magnified voice, telling them the battle was over and that it was safe to go outside.

Ned rushed home to his parents, who had called him numerous times but the calls never really connected. When Michelle found her backup charger and plugged her phone in, it was filled with calls from two of her contacts: May and Spider-Boy. 

With a quick text to her father telling him that she was safe, she headed towards the Parker’s apartment.

She passed by the ruins of buildings and a number of workers attempting to clear the streets of the rubble. She saw multiple black body bags as well as several people wandering around, trying to find some semblance of what was. 

When she tried to call May or Peter, it went straight to voicemail, leaving MJ to think the worst had happened. More scenarios fill her mind, the same ones that will haunt her dreams for years afterwards that are only cured when Peter comes home safe from his nightly patrol. It’s only when he’s back in her arms that she can calm down enough to go back to sleep and when she can’t, they lay awake and talk about the simplest things. 

But MJ doesn’t have Peter next to her as she makes the trip across Queens, instead she’s left to wallow in her own thoughts as she witnesses the heartbreaking realizations that people won’t talk to their loved ones again. She hears the cries of mothers, the confused shouts of children, and the angry curses of Queen’s citizens as they come back to reality.

MJ is surprised to see Peter’s building mostly intact, the only difference being some chipped bricks and dozens of broken windows. It seems the majority of the battle was fought on the other side of Queen’s. As she makes her way up the stairs, she thanks whoever is out there for letting this building continue standing.

When she knocks on the door, it takes a minute for May to answer it. Michelle is greeted with red eyes and a wide smile, enveloped in a tight hug and muttered thanks to God. 

“He’s resting in his room for now,” May tells her, ushering MJ in and shutting the door behind her. 

“For now?” Michelle repeats, worry leaking into her voice. 

May smiled. “He refused to go upstate before he saw you and Ned. Imagine telling Tony Stark that you would rather lay in your beat up bed rather than go to a state of the art facility that could speed up his already heightened healing abilities.”

At this, MJ can’t help to smile. It the first time she’s smiled since it all happened. Not only is Peter alive, but he’s too stubborn to get the treatment he needs because he wants to see his friends.

Looking back at this moment, five years later, she realizes it’s the moment she began falling for Peter Parker. But then, MJ can’t help but smile at how ridiculous her friend is.

“He’s probably awake now,” May adds, nodding towards Peter’s door. “He hears everything and he’s been waiting for two hours to see you.”

MJ nods, her body feeling much lighter as she walks towards Peter’s room. Just as she’s about to knock, she hears a soft “Come in.”

Opening the door, MJ’s eyes land on Peter’s face. His eyes are blackened by bruises, cuts with stitches decorate his cheeks, and she can see the discoloration peeking out from beneath his T-shirt. Catching his gaze, MJ can’t help the tears that begin to swell in her eyes. She wishes they didn’t, but she filled with so much happiness upon seeing Peter alive.

Peter’s stare quickly turns to one of concern, starting towards her but flinches as his body rejects the sudden movement. 

“Peter, you idiot, stay in bed.” She scolds him, settling into the chair beside his bedside. “I’m just happy to see you aren’t in a body bag, is all. No need to hurt yourself trying to comfort me.” 

“You would think since I just helped save the world, no one would call me an idiot.” He replied, a grin forming as he relaxed again his propped up pillows.

“Just because you’re a hero doesn’t mean you can’t be a total idiot.” MJ responds quickly, her mind still not truly believe Peter was safe. She didn’t believe he was there, laying in his bed and talking to her as though he didn’t almost die. She couldn’t help the endearing look that captured her features, as she looked at her stupid and selfless best friend.

“What?” He asked curiously, not understanding why MJ was looking at him like that. 

She smiled tightly. Thoughts of this being an entirely different situation flooded her mind, making tears fall from her eyes.

“I thought you were going to be dea--gone when Ned and I came out of the school’s basement,” She admitted, her voice faltering on the word that would change the whole story. 

Peter shook his head, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly. He held her stare, the serious expression not one she normally associated with the dork, but all the same he was there. He was still able to make weird faces and tell her awful math puns. She was able to look into his annoyingly adorable doe eyes and see the love and affection that always filled his soft gaze. 

“MJ, I’m not dead.” He said to her, and she could hear the desperation in his tone. Peter didn't want her to worry about him, she knew that, but she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. “Please don’t think that I’m going to leave you guys. It takes more than an alien army to put me down. I’m pretty stubborn when it comes to not leaving the people I love.” 

MJ’s grin widened, as she wiped away the tears. “I’m going to hold you to that, Parker.”

Peter’s bright smile was a sight she cherished, and at the moment, it was exactly what she needed to momentarily ease her worries.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Leave a comment or a Kudos or not. If you wanna chill on Tumblr I’m @bellarkemortalflaw ! You can hit me up if you want anyone to talk to or stuff like that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it? I don’t know? None of them have plot, just ideas that I decided to write down? Comment? Leave a Kudos? Possibly? Suffer with me on tumblr @bellarkemortalflaw :) ?


End file.
